Various attempts in the past have been made to develop implements that could be used to repair or replace specific structural components associated with both male and female hose couplings.
Unfortunately most of the prior art devices were primarily concerned with the removal and replacement of garden or air hose gasket fittings; since in most instances, under normal wear and tear, the gasket fitting would be the first and the most frequently replaced element in a coupling assembly. Examples of some of the aforementioned limited use prior art devices may be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,213,216; 2,226,702; 3,504,388 and 3,422,469.
Experience has proven however that both the male and female coupling structure surrounding the gasket are not immune from damage; and when either, or both, of these components are bent, crushed or otherwise deformed the hose will not function properly. Usually even the slightly deformation of either component results in the entire hose and coupling assembly being replaced, rather than repaired. The prime motivation behind this apparently wasteful behavior being that it is cheaper in the long run, since up until the present time there were no tools available to the average person that could be used to effect the necessary repairs.